Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for noise signal suppression, which includes a circuit having two inputs controlled by one input signal terminal.
One such circuit is known from the publication by U. Tietze and C. Schenk, entitled: Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik [Semiconductor Circuitry], published by Springer-Verlag, 7th Edition, 1985, page 183, in combination with a precision Schmitt trigger.
As is described in greater detail below with regard to FIG. 2, in conventional Schmitt triggers, the switchover levels of the characteristic hysteresis curve do not have the same precision as with typical operational amplifiers. Although the circuit of FIG. 3 represents an improvement, the function of the circuit in the event of problems is not reliably assured.